Only Slightly Cocky
by emmacrade24
Summary: At first it was just about helping Me'ghan with her powers, but that soon just became background. OC
1. Chapter 1

I had a dream like this soooo here it goes, I hope you like it!  
>PLease review send in any comments or suggestions you like, I always welcome constructive critisism.<br>Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or the characters, except for Emily Andrews ;)

* * *

><p>"I'm trying!" The Martian girl screamed at her uncle in frustration as she picked herself off the floor. She had been trying for the past half hour to project her thoughts into J'ohhn's mind. She had managed to breach the outer layers of the mental blocks that her uncle had placed to keep the young red head out of his mind. But as soon as she reached out to the second block she was be pushed back out of his mind, causing her to fly back and land onto her butt. I think it's starting to go numb Me'ghan thought lamely.<p>

"You need to focus my dear niece, I can sense your lack of concentration." J'ohhn said, his patience running thin.

"I'm sorry." The normally cheery Martian said sadly. Her eyes fell to the floor refusing to let her uncle read her facial expression, which had gone from frustrated to gloomy. She had been thinking about the failed training session and how she had single handedly screwed it up. Only she could take an easy and simple training session and turn it into a traumatizing event. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm a little distracted today." Her uncle raised an eyebrow; Me'ghan was normally very focused and rambunctious, not teary- eyed and distracted. She has been acting this way ever since the team's 'experience'.

"It is not just today, I have noticed something has been plaguing your mind for quite some time now." Me'ghan opened her mouth to protest but, quickly shut it. She stared flustered at her uncle who had floated over to her. She sighed; she had to tell her uncle what that something was that was bothering her.

"It's the training session from a few weeks ago. I'm afraid that I'll mess up and create some major problem inside your brain, but not just you I'm afraid to probe any one now, not fully knowing the consequences of my meddling. I just can't get past, as you said it's 'plaguing' my mind" Me'ghan said in a small voice, brushing away a strand of scarlet hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. The older Martian looked thoughtful for a minute then smiled, coming to a conclusion of his own.

"So you are in a sort of, how does Flash put it, a funk?" Me'ghan tilted her head slightly, befuddled by hearing her uncle use slang.

"I guess you could say that." Me'ghan said wondering what her uncle was trying to get at. J'ohhn paused again to think.

"Do you think you would be willing to accept some outside assistance?" The Green Martian questioned.

"Outside assistance? I suppose, but who else in the Justice league has a telepathic ability?" A smile twinged at the edges of J'ohhn's mouth.

"No not in the League per say, do you happen to know where the young Robin is?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading hope you liked it, I will update faster with helpful reviews<br>Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review please leave more remember I take all constructive comments and suggestions! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice or the characters, except of course Emily Andrews

"Emily Andrews? Yeah I still talk to her _**occasionally**._ Why do you ask?" Robin and Wally had been sprawled on the carpet playing Call of Duty for the umpteenth time when Martian Manhunter and Me'ghan came in from the training room. J'ohhn had asked if they were still in contact with a friend of theirs named Emily Andrews. She was this 'smokin babe' as Wally would say, from Texas that Robin had saved from the Joker a few years back when he first started the hero gig. The clown was trying to use her skilled telepathic ability to locate the Bat cave so he could do who knows what. She found it of course without much effort, but instead of telling the Joker, she sent out a telepathic SOS to Baman. She led us to her position, but the demented clown had escaped before we could apprehend him. We found her chained and blind folded in a small antique coffin in an old lighthouse; she had bruises, cuts, and a slight case of caustraphobia, but other than that she was unharmed.

"I'm wondering if you think she would be willing to help Me'ghan enhance her telepathic and maybe even her telekinetic abilities." J'ohhn replied. Me'ghan was confused, she had never heard of an 'Emily Andrews' before.

"Who's Emily?" Me'ghan questioned. Wally grinned widely.

"She's this really hot blonde chick from Texas, she's got a sexy accent, and she has the greatest bo-"

"Ok Wally chill! You saw her **_once_ **and it was in a Christmas card she sent me!" Robin quickly interjected, cutting his friend off mid sentence. Emily was older than himself by a good three years but she was kind of like his older sister, he felt protective of her. Wally chuckled at Robin's discomfort.

"Body! I was going to say body, I swear!" Wally said throwing up his hands innocently, but he flashed to the other side of the couch to aviod a blow from Robin. J'ohh shook his head in disdain, I will never understand the mind of teenage boys.

"Emily is a young telepath, she is also telekinetic, and she is extremely gifted in her abilities condidering her age and lack of formal training. I have never seen a mind more focused and keen, I doubt there is little that can trick this young human." J'ohhn explained to Me'ghan. This makes more sense now, Me'ghan realized, he wants me to learn from someone who has mastered the mind.

"So you're hopping that she will be able to teach me how she's able to control her powers?" Me'ghan asked inquisitively. Her uncle nodded in agreement, she had simply stated what he was thinking.

"Back to my earlier question, do you think she be willing?" The older Martian turned towards Robin for a response. Robin thought for a second, she was an unpredictable girl so he could never really get a feel for how she thought. He shrugged.

"Don't know, why don't we give her a call?"

Review please hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it goes hope you like Emily and again I will say I take all constructive critisism, reviews, and suggestions! Thanks for reading!

Discliamer: I do not own Young Justice or the characters except of course for Emily Andrews.

"Momma I'm home!" I slammed the door, my friend Nicole had just dropped me off from track practice, it was almost six thirty. Normally practice ends around five, but today was execptionally long and tiresome. Coach seems to think that if I don't give a hundred and eighty I'm not doing my best. I sighed outwardly and hung my messenger bag on the banister and rushed up our wide staircase to my room. _I need to change, my clothes are nasty from runnin' all afternoon and my back's gettin' wet from my damp hair, should've taken the shower at home _I thought dully.

"Hi honney, how was practice?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Long!" I shouted down the stairs. I heard her chuckle and she went back to stirring her soup. I could smell it all the way up in my room, _smells like gumbo._ I took a glance at my mom's mind. _Yup it's gumbo_, I smiled to myself, my mother makes the best beef stew.

I flipped on the lights and changed out of my dirty track clothes into nike shorts and an A&M t-shirt. I turned on the radio and flopped up onto my queen sized bed which was currently occupied by about twenty pillows. I snuggled into them and stared up at the ceiling to look at my collage of photos, smiling when I gazed at stupid pictures of me and my friends from freshman year. _(Call me beep me if you wanna reach me, if you wanna page me its oKAY!)_ I groaned, that was Robin's ringtone on my phone, _why is he calling me_? _(Call me beep me if you wanna reach me, if you wanna page me its oKAY!) _It rang again.

"Okay, okay! I hear you!" I growled at the phone, _I really should change that annoying Kim Possible song. The only reason I set the song is because Robin told me if I ever needed him all I had to do was call_. I ran down the stairs to my bag and rummaged threw the contents. _(Call me beep me if you wanna reach me, if you wanna page me its oKAY!)_ I huffed, _where is it, it's obviously here! _I thought getting frustrated.

"Emily! Phone!" My Mom said over the obnoxious ringer.

"I know!" I replied. I dumped my bag upside down and heard a clank on the floor. _Finally!_ _(Call me beep me if you wanna- _) I hastiliy pressed the accept button stopping the ringer.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"Well hello to you too Emily." Robin cackled hearing my strange tone. I rolled my eyes, he _would_ laugh.

"Why'd ya call?" I asked, I usually call him if I need anything, not the other way around. I made my way back up to my room and shut the door, this probably wasn't going to be a conversation for Mom's ears.

"I'm calling in a favor." I grimaced and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. _A favor_?

"What kind of favor?" I questioned the younger boy. I could almost see him smirking on the other side of the line.

"How 'bout you open your door and find out." I frowned, _my family doesn't know about my special abilities, if Robins prances around my house there goes my life_.

"Robin I'm gunna be pissed if you're at my house." He laughed his signature chuckle.

"Why don't you some see for yourself cowgirl?" He teased. I paused half way up the staircase.

"You know you can't just show up. What about my pare-" He stopped me with his laugh.

"Just come Ems!" I groaned, hung up, and slowly made my way back down the stairs. I could feel his presence but he was moving so fast I couldn't pinpoint his location, _wierd._ I glanced out the peep hole, there was no one there. Typical, just another one of his jokes. I scrunched up my nose in annoyance. I trudged back up the stairs, but stopped. I felt someone in my room...no two someones. I checked again, _Shit! Wait...Shit! If Mom finds a boy in my room...if dad finds a boy in my room! _I sprinted to my room and burst open the door and heard that famous cackle.

"Or two." I mumbled under my breath.

Thanks for reading! Please review I will write faster with reviews. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading please review! Leave comments, concers, suggestions, anything! Thanks agian!

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or the characters except Emily Andrews

* * *

><p>Why don't you some see for yourself cowgirl?" Robin teased. He was piggyback riding on Wally's back, he had told him that they had to stay out of Emily's telepathic range and the only way to do that was to move too fast for her mind to keep up. He wanted to <em>suprise<em> her. Emily started up again.

"You know you can't just show up. What about my pare-" He laughed, _she's so stubborn_.

"Just come Ems!" Robin said exasperated, cutting her off, she groaned on the other end, Robin rolled his eyes. He heard a click and knew that she had hung up. He grinned.

"Hey Wall man lets go up to her room." Wally nodded and in half a second they were in Emily's room, Robin went to sit in her egg chair that hung from the ceiling and Wally went up onto the bed. You could hear Emily stomping up the stairs. Wally chuckled giddily in anticipation, Robin hushed him quickly. She burst threw door and mumbled something inaudibly under her breath. She looked mad, _she hot when she's angry_, Wally thought to himself.

Robin cackled at the sight of his old friend. Her curly wet hair was messily falling down to her lower back, her hands were on her hips, and her bright green eyes were wide in shock and amazement that they had the gaul to go against her will and enter her room without permission.

"You have horrible listenin' skills, and aparently the inability to follow directions." The girl said keeping her composure, she paused to take a good look at us, "Hardly recognize you in your normal clothes, who's that?" She jerked her head in KF's direction._ And there's that sexy accent, _Wally thought with a goofy grin on his face. Emily narrowed her eyes hearing his thoughts.

"I'm Wally West or Kid Flash," The cocky hero said proudly," but either one works for me, beautiful." _Damn, talk about a blonde bombshell. _Emily narrowered her eyes at the incompetant sophmore_._

"She's a telepath Kid, she can read your thought remember?" Though Robin had given the canary speedster the advice to late. Wally turned red but kept his lame smile on his face.

"Off!" Emily demanded and shoed Wally off her bed to take his place. Robin hopped out of his seat and walked over to them.

"So about that favor?" The boy wonder inquired. Emily turned away from the infuriating red head to look at Robin. She rose her eyebrows signaling him to continue. "Well there's this girl on the team-"

"If this is about girl troubles, could've you have just asked on the phone?" Both boys laughed and shook their heads.

"No, not at all." Robin said still chuckling, the older girl smiled sheepishly and rested her elbow on her knee and her head on her palm, cocking her head to the side in interest.

"Ok, well then what is it?"

"She's a telepath and a telekenetic, like you." She nodded her head, and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"So let me guess, she's havin' problems and you want me to help?" Seeing the boys reaction to her response she smirked, "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong." Wally said flirting, which got him a smack to the back of the head from Emily. Robin supressed a laugh, _she is going to give him so much crap._

_"_So will you help?" The younger boy asked. Emily pondered. _This could be an awesome expierience and I like bein' there for someone else, but what will I tell my parents...track tournament?...Class fieldtrip maybe? No they'll be able to tell I'm bull shittin' them. _She scrunched up her nose in frustration.

"How will I get my parents to agree, they don't know about my powers remember? I can't just go out and say ' Hey Mom, hey Dad, mind if I take a trip with Robin and Kid Flash? Oh and by the way I have super powers! Kay thanks!" Robin smiled in a kind of creepy way and winked.

"I've got it covered." And he dashed out of the room. Emily had a look of horror_. 'Wait! What are you doin'!' _She screamed inside Robin's head. '_Just trust me!' _The boy replied. The telepath growled and ran after the thirteen year old with Wally right behind her. _What is he thinkin'?_

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks again!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update, my computer has been down all week. I hope you enjoy and as always please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to young justice, except for Emily Andrews.

* * *

><p>Robin silently flew down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to wear Mrs. Andrews was. <em>This is either my best idea or worst. I'm going with the first idea, I like it better. <em>Robin thought to himself. He peered around the banister into the kitchen. He crept towards the kitchen, Mrs. Andrew back was turned away from him. He was making his way to the kitchen but he suddenly started moving backwards, his feet were walking forward but his body was going in the opposite direction.

"What the?" Robin whispered in confusion. He was drug back to the top of the staircase to where Wally and Emily were crouched on the ground, he nodded his head realization. Emily relaxed her outstretched hand releasing Robin onto the top of the stairs. She crossed her arms, glaring at the boy wonder.

"What? I have a plan." Robin said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but would ya mind lettin' me in on it?" Robin gave his signature cackle.

"Can't you just improve?" She gave a look of anxiety.

"No!" She hissed. Robin rolled his eyes and started towards the first floor again.

"Just trust me, OK." Emily sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. They made their way to kitchen and Mrs. Andrews was still zealously creating her meal, which smelled a little off. The boy wonder leaned against the kitchen's island and tapped Emily's mother's shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Andrews." He said in his most kiss ass voice. The brunette mother turned and gave a dazzling smile.

"Oh hello Robin! How's your day been?" Emily stopped in her tracks her jade eyes grew round in shock. _My mom knows Robin. How is that possible? She's been kept outa the loop! I made sure of it!_

"Same old same old, nothing interesting at least." Robin spoke as if they were good friends.

"Good, and Kid Flash always a pleasure." The speedster smirked, and threw up a hand in hello. _'Why is he smirking, what's goin' on?' _

"Would it be okay if Emily came on a little trip to help a friend of ours?" Rob asked The older woman, she looked slightly confused.

"Which friend?" She questioned. Emily fidgeted while standing and seemed distraught, she knew something was up. Robin was calm but Wally's emotion tipped her off. He was way to excited, he wasn't placid enough for the situation, like he knew something was going to happen. She narrowed her eyes and did a mental sweep. There was something different and out of place, she kept a cool composure, if there something was up she didn't want to hint that she knew it. There was something different with her mom, her accent had a strange and unfamiliar twinge to it and she was way to friendly with our neighborhood heroes to have just met. She checked her supposed mom's mind more closely, her brain waves were different and the speech patterns in her mind were also unfamiliar. Her head bowed as went deeper into thought.

"You know Miss Martian right?" Wally explained. "Well she's having some issue with her powers so we were hopping that Ems could help us out." Mrs. Andrews nodded.

"It's fine with me as long as she runs for cross country, can't get behind now can we?" Emily head jerked up and she grinned almost sadistically.

"Wait! What did you say?" She strode over to woman stirring her soup, coming within a few feet of her. The brown haired lady kept her poker face

"I said you could go, but you still have to practice for you cross country meets." The blonde grinned even wider.

"Cross country huh? I don't know why I would I would be trainin' for that." The brunnette looked confused.

"Well because you're..." She stopped herself realizing her mistake. Emily is a hurdler for track, she has never run cross country before, her mother would know that being a 'super mom'. Emily closed in the gap between her and the impostor in one swift step before the stranger had time to react. She placed her delicate index finger on the woman's forehead and immediately the skin around the appendage turned from Caucasian to green. It spread from her head to her neck, to her torso and finally covering her entire body. And the chocolate hair became a longer auburn and the blue eyes were replaced with a unique shade of brown. Wally and Robin simultaneously face palmed and Me'ghan stood with her jaw hanging and dumbstruck look on her face. The blue eyed telepath relished in the moment.

"Why mother what green skin you have."

Hoped you liked it please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if my chapters seem short but I feel it's the only way I can write. Any who review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to young justice, except Emily Andrews

"No way! How did you know?" Me'ghan exclaimed dejectedly. She had tried so hard to conceal her true self and yet in only a few moments this girl had seen right through her. Wally's face had contorted into a miffed expression and Robin just looked aggravated but slightly amused. Emily giggled, she still had no idea what kinda crap they were trying to pull but it's always funny when plans explode in Robin's face, he always has the upper hand...on most people anyway.

"Well, fire crotch here was too elated so it tipped me off, y'all did good but ya need to cover your tracks a little better. Good try though." She added flippantly with a playful smirk. Wally screwed up his face at the sound of his prejudice name..

"I resent that! Girls all over the world find my red hair extremely hot!" Wally exclaimed defensively, Emily walked over to him and ruffled his hair as if he were a little kid.

"Don't get me wrong, it's attractive I'll admit, but tell me, is my previous statement untrue?" She inquired with an innocent batting of her big jade doe eyes. The flustered boy blushed deeply, he was still hooked on the part where she called him attractive to answer her question. He grinned foolishly and unconsciencelessly stepped closer to the damp haired blondie, easily towering over her and reached out towards her. She placed a dainty hand on his chest a gave him a hard shove.

"Hold your horses cowboy, I said you were cute, but I wasn't encouragin' anythin'." She glared at the impatient and naive sophomore. He shrugged and took a seat on one of the bar stools. Robin remembered how Emily had socked this skater boy at the mall who slapped her butt. Rodin inwardly chuckled at himself. They got kicked out of the mall for starting a fight but if you ask me it was totally worth it to see that punk get his ass handed to him a tiny little blonde girl. He definitely didn't want to see what she would do too a _super powered_ boy.

"We were trying to get your attention." Robin explained to the Texan. "Did it work?" The girl who was currently glaring at Wally turned to face the boy wonder.

"Robin where's my mom?" The telekinetic asked completely ignoring Robin's question." Me'ghan gave Emily a sheepish look, and Wally swung his feet nervously. But Robin cackled.

"She, and your dad have been sent on a couple weeks trip to the Florida Keys." Emily opened her mouth, but Wally quickly continued.

"We replicated your phone last week during one of your practices, and have been intercepting your phone calls and texts from them all week. And before you ask we had Martian Manhunter keep them from talking to you in person. Clever huh?" Wally wiggled his eye brows and smiled. Emily giggled, she had to admit she was impressed, and since her three older brothers were in college they wouldn't be home to notice her absence. Maybe they had given this plan more thought than she had first imagined.

"But what about Blue?" Blue was her three month old yellow Labrador, that had gotten a few weeks back.

"She's already at the cave, we introduced her Wolf our actually white wolf!" Me'ghan said. The thought made Emily a little uneasy, her little puppy with a wild animal. _Well I assume they know what they're doing._

"OK you've caught my attention, I'll help, you went through way too much trouble though. You could have just asked over the phone." The three Young Justice heroes grinned, True, but it's more fun to do it the hard way. "I'll go pack my things." And with that the petite girl hovered above the ground and flew up to her room.

When she came back down some twenty minutes late, she had changed into a form flattering navy blue pull over sweater, blue jeans and she had on a pair of tan sweater boots. She had two PINK douffle and her wet hair had dried into long wavy locks.

"Alright ready whenever y'all are." She stated simply. She locked up the house and went out side. They stood in her front yard while Me'ghan called the bioship which had been resting in a near by field. When the ship seemed to magically appear Emily was stunned, it was incredible, Martian technology was amazing and so unique. She had never seen anything like it before. Robin led her into the debriefing room where Batman was looming over a holographic computer.

"Hey Batman Emily's here!" Robin called across the room. The gloomy bat closed down the computer and stalked over to where the four teens were.

"Miss Andrews, I assume Robin has informed you of our standards and rules. Yes?" The bats said politely, Emily stopped herself from rolling her eyes and just put her hands on her hips. It was just like him to skip pleasantries.

"I missed you too Batman." He nodded slightly in acknowledgement and continued.

"If you are going to help train Me'ghan and be a apart of this team for the time being you are going to need an alias. We already have villains tying to hunt you down, we don't need to put you into unnecessary danger. You will also be given a room and you will not leave the cave unless it has been cleared with me first."

"So I'm on lock down?" Emily questioned.

"Basically, yes." The telepath snorted and her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Fun." She replied sarcastically. Batman shrugged and walked away back to his computer.

"Come on I'll show you to your room!" Me'ghan exclaimed cheerily.

review please!


	7. Chapter 7

I think this is my longest chapter yet... any way please review! And if you were wondering yes this story is going to be a whole lot more than just Emily helping Me'ghan. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to young justice...except for emily andrews

* * *

><p>It wasn't a very large room, but it wasn't small either. It had two white walls and two black ones with large floral patterns, and the full sized bed matched the style with the plush armchairs following suit. Emily hadn't bothered with unpacking she just threw her douffle bags in the closet and shut the door.<p>

"There, all done!" She said. She and Me'ghan were sitting up on her bed, while Wally laid down on the floor with Robin in an armchair. "So when Batman said I needed an 'alias' does that mean I get a costume and all that jazz?" The blonde questioned, the little bird nodded.

"Yup, Black Canary told us she wanted to make your costume for you, so all you have to do is pick a name." Robin explained.

"Cool." Emily muttered quietly._ I never really thought about naming myself before. It would have to pertain to my abilities..._

_"_How about Gypsy? Since you know they have magical powers." Robin suggested. Emily shrugged.

"Eh, it's OK."

"What about Pixie? Because you so small and you can fly!" Me'ghan added hopefully.

"I don't know people might get the wrong idea, I mean I don't have wings." The green Martian nodded thoughtfully.

"What do y'all think about Elf? Elves are small right? And they have powers." Emily said. The others agreed, it fit her personality; small and mischievousness. _That wasn't that hard, and I can always change it if need be_.

They spent the of the day in Emily's room just getting to know each other, and at some point Artemis had found her way to the group. And as soon as she walked in her and Wally started arguing if you could call it that, it's more like flirting loudly. I could tell the others noticed it too, it seems to be a reoccurring thing. Eventually their ranting became way too obnoxious, Robin had mysteriously slipped out during the beginning, and Me'ghan had tried to get the two teens to stop but she gave up as well and left to find Connor. They seemed to calm down a little without much of an audience, and now they were just glaring daggers at each other. The tension was creating a very awkward situation for Emily who was still sitting silently in _her_ room waiting for the bickering couple to leave.

"I'm just gunna...yeah" She practically whispered as she quickly glided out of the room. She shut the door behind hopping that the younger teenagers didn't attack each other...or start making out on her bed. She shuttered at the thought, maybe she should go back just to make sure...no I trust them to have enough dignity... well Artemis I trust. She walked into the common room only to find herself alone. Me'ghan and Connor were on a movie date and Robin had gone off with Batman on patrol. So beside the _happy_ couple she was alone. She picked up a book off the glass coffee table, the book was written in an unfamiliar language. She flipped through the pages gazing at the photos and painting of an under water metropolis. She became so enveloped in the book that she didn't here the computer announce Kaldur's arrival.

**Recognized Aqualad B03**. The monotone computer rattled off. When he returned to the cave it appeared as if every one was gone, he made his way into the living room to find a strange girl curled up on the couch with a blanket. Her long blonde hair was pushed to one shoulder and her delicate eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. He followed her eyes to his book from Atlantis in her lap. He smiled, he knew she could not understand the writing, but she seemed determined to figure it out. She would glance at the illustrations then back to the writing, then back again at the photo again. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was so interested in, she still had yet to notice him.

"Water manipulation, very intriguing, but a very basic spell in Atlantis." He spoke softly to the girl trying not to startle her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and their heads collided. She yelped and practically fell off the couch in heap, her legs twisted in the quilt. The book thudded on the ground beside her and her big jade eyes glanced up at him wide in shock, she looked like a deer in headlights. Kaldure rushed to her side and helped up off the floor.

"I am very sorry I did not mean to scare you." She laughed nervously, her freckled cheeks had a slight pink blush to them.

"Oh it's fine I just thought I was alone, I wasn't expectin' anyone to be here."_ A southern accent, she must be Emily Andrews. _Kaldur thought to himself. They simultaneously realized that they were still holding on to each other and Emily's blushed deepened and let go of Aqualad's arms and took a step back. They stood there for a minute in silence until Kaldur remebered how uncomfortable it must be for Emily, she is stranger in their house and he is just making it worse, so he struck up a conversation.

"So you are reading my book." He started. She suddenly found her fuzzy socks interesting and looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry I was just lookin'." She said abashed. Kaldur shook his head.

"It is fine, would you like a translator." She smiled sheepishly, _why am I acting like this, he's just another guy what's wrong with me?_

_"_Um, yeah thanks." Kaldur bent down to pick up his book and settled himself down on the couch, and Emily sat down next to him giving him an appropriate amount of space. He flipped threw the pages to where Emily had been previously reading. He pointed to the photo.

"This is the University of Magic in Atlantis, it is where I first learned basic spells. Like the water manipulation spell you were reading earlier." She nodded and pointed to the subtitle.

"What does that say." She asked curiously.

"It says ' Arie ventun axes'."

"Aria?"

"No, arie." Kaldur gently corrected.

"Aryie?" She teased.

"Arie."

"Arui." Kaldur grinned,_ is she always this difficult? _

"Ariieblublahdebentbop." She teased again. He rolled his eyes at the younger girl.

"Would you like help reading or not... because I could leave..." He teased her back and started to stand up.

"No!" She grinned wider and pulled him back on the couch next to her and she scooted closer. "I'm listenin' I swear!" He chuckled and reopened the book. They sat on the couch for what felt like hours, Kaldur noticed that Emily was a fast learner when she actually put forth effort, she really did try she seemed honestly interested in learning the language and she was fascinated by the culture. He loved how when she didn't understand something her light eyebrows would come together and her lower lip would jut out a little in annoyance. He had started to notice himself staring at her for lengthy periods of time. She would occasionally catch him stealing a glance at her and her cheeks would tinge red and her lips would twitch up into a smile.

It was starting to get late and he could tell she was getting tired, her eyelids would droop and she would try to blink away her fatigue. She became quiet and she rested her head on his shoulder listening to him read to her in Atlantian, then translating in English. _What a beautiful language, it just flows so well, or maybe it's just the way he says it, _Emily thought to herself glancing at the dark skinned boy with the silver eyes.

He watched as her breathing evened out and realized that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, in only a few hours he grown affectionate towards this human. _How impolite_, he thought to himself, _we never really introduced ourselves properly_. He sighed, he knew he should move her it would seem like a slight scandal if the team were to walk in on them asleep together on the common room couch.

He gently shook her shoulders and her nose scrunched up in annoyance. He shook her again but she nuzzled her face deeper into chest. He sighed outwardly and quietly tossed his book on the table. He picked her up into a bridal style position and walked back to her room that they had prepared for her earlier that week. When he opened the door he saw a scene that he had not expected to see. Wally and Artemis were wrapped in each others arms asleep in one of the armchairs, Kaldur smiled to himself and shut the door, _I suppose I will put her in my room and I will sleep on the couch, I don't wan't to embarrass my teammates and my new friend_. He placed the sleeping telepath on his bed and pulled his blue quilt over her peaceful silhouette. she snuggled closer to the blanket, and woke up still half asleep. Before he left the room she called out to him.

"Wait." She said groggily.

"Yes?"

"I never...(yawn)... learned your name." He smied softly, _so she noticed it too_.

'My name is Kaldur'ahm of Atlantis apprentice of Aquaman, you may call me Kaldur or Aqualad." He told her politely. She nodded sleepily.

"Emily Rose Andrews of Texas, I was named Elf earlier today, you can call me Emily, or Ems, or Emily-Rose, or Rosie like my dad calls me." She yawned again creating a big 'O' with her lips. Kaldur held back a laugh, _she talks alot when she's tired. "_Kaldur?"

"Hmm?" She propped herself up on her elbow, causing him to see her hair messily trail behind her head.

"This isn't my room is it?" He shook his head no.

"No, it is mine. Now please go to sleep." She smiled contently and settled back done into Kaldur's bed, closer her eyes.

"Good night Kaldur of Atlantis." She mumbled already on her way back to sleep.

"Good night Emily." He shut the door silently and padded off to the couch.

Thanks for reading! pleaaase review!


	8. Chapter 8

So this one's just kind of fluff hope you like it though! Please review! please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to young justice...except for Emily Andrews

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to the smell of sea salt and coconuts.<em> What an odd combination<em>, Emily thought to herself, _my room doesn't normally smell like this_. _Oh yeah this isn't my room_. She opened her eyes but had to blink a few times to try to wake herself up. She looked around the room the walls were painted in a cerulean blue and the carpet was a cream color. The whole room made her felt like she was under the ocean, but that was obviously the purpose, she **was** in Aqualad's room. There were pictures of Atlantis all over the room, they reminded her of the night before. She smiled to herself,_ I'm a boy's bed... scandalous. _She pulled away the covers walked over to the door, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and giggled, Her hair was wild and her curls were everywhere, she glanced down at her wrist in search for a hair band but all she found was her freckled wrist. She sighed and left to her room. When she opened her door she found Wally and Artemis together in her chair asleep. _So that's why Kaldur put me in his bed... aww how cute_. She snuck into her room quietly and quickly grabbed her clothes out of her douffle bag and silently moved back into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

She went into the hallway bathroom and changed into a Baylor University sweatshirt and black Nike shorts. The telepath didn't bother with shoes instead she slipped on pink fuzzy sock. She opened her bedroom door and levitated her dirty cloths into her closet trying not to disturb the sleeping couple.

The blonde made her way to kitchen and made a bowl of cereal and sat down on a bar stool. _Crap I forgot to check in with my parents! _Emily groaned inwardly and went to find her phone. It wasn't in her room, and it wasn't in Kaldur's. She crossed her arms and huffed.

She trudged back to the kitchen retracing her steps from the night before. Maybe it was by the couch. She approached the couch and was greeted by a light snoring. Her brows furrowed quizzically,_ who's on the couch? _It was Kaldur, _figures. _He was wrapped up in the green blanket that she had been using the night before. She giggled, he looked so cute when he was asleep, his features were softer and he had a peaceful expression on his face._ I guess I'll find my phone later. _She thought returning to her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Later in the day she had been introduced to Connor, Wolf, and Sphere, and Black Canary had brought Blue by. It was a curious sight, Blue would prance around and gnaw on Wolf's legs. <em>I just hope that the white wolf didn't decide to eat my puppy for a snack. <em>When she checked in with my parents my mom had told her all about scuba diving and swimming with the dolphins an exotic fish. She was a little jealous but Kaldur had promised to take her this weekend so she wasn't too disappointed.

Me'ghan and Emily started their training today, all that really happened was that Me'ghan has explained her worries and showed Emily bits and pieces of her memory of the training session. They performed simple tasks of just harmlessly showing memories to one another and reading each others thoughts back and forth. Both girls were relieved to have another telepath and telekinetic to talk to.

"Connor's great but he can't understand what's going on sometimes." Me'ghan explained solemly. Emily nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but at least you have people who you can share your abilities with, my family doesn't know...they can't know." Emily whispered stroking her sleeping puppy.

"Maybe it's a telepath thing to have issues with other people who aren't like us." Me'ghan added sadly. Emily shrugged and brought her knees to her chest.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Thursday night the team had decided to have a Disney movie marathon. Me'ghan and Connor were on the love seat, Robin and KF were lounging on a mass off pillows on the floor, where the table had been but was now stationed on the opposite side of the room. Emily was sandwiched between Artemis and Kaldur on the big couch and Blue was sleeping with Wolf behind the couch. There was a shmorgusborge of candies, chips, and sodas and Wally was already blowing through half of it and it was only the first movie. They had started off with Finding Nemo, a personal favorite of Emily's.<p>

"Is that what the ocean's really like?" Emily asked curiously. Kaldur nodded.

"Yes but it is much more colorful, and the sealife does not actually have school, except in Atlantis, but most creatures can not speak intellegently like this, well there is..." Emily laughed and placed a finger over his lips silencing him.

"OK, OK now you're just ramblin'." He grinned and grabbed her hand away from his mouth and intertwined his fingers into hers. But this little scene didn't go unnoticed. _'Did you see that!_' Me'ghan exclaimed to the group telepathically. _'Yeah when did this happen?_' Artemis asked. _'Probably while you and Wally were in her room asleep together._' Robin chuckled getting objections from both Wally and Artemis. _' Whatever you guys, we all know what happened_.' Connor said in a monotone voice._ 'I think they're cute...I mean Kaldur and Emily.'_ Me'ghan said almost too excited. _'I mean look!_' They all turned to the new couple who were no longer holding hands but they were whispering to each other and quietly shaking with silent laughter._ 'Do you think they'll become a thing... officially?_' Artemis asked._ 'Maybe. We're still trying to get you and Wally admit that you like each other._' Robin said. The two sophomores huffed in frustration and dissabled their links.

"You know they're talking about us right?" Emily whispered to the merman taking glances at the other heroes.

"Yes I am also aware." He whispered back causing Emily to giggle, _He always talks so formal it's adorable._

_"_It's kinda annoyin'." She scrunched up her nose, which Kaldur noticed she did when she annoyed with other people or herself.

"If you want we can also talk to one another telepathically." Aqualad suggested, she grinned widely, clearly taking to the idea. 'Alright.' He heard in his mind. 'This feels different from when Me'ghan links us together.' 'I know we were discussin' that that's how Martians know who their talking to, it's because each one has a different feel to them...cool huh?' He chuckled. 'Yes very _cool.'_ she rolled her eyes. 'So when will you take me to Atlantis?' She said impatiently, Kaldur'ahm laughed at her persistence. 'I told you I would this weekend, I will keep my promise.' He paused looking thoughtful for a minute. 'I am just worried about the pressure of being under water. My skin is naturally thick in resistance but yours...' He ran a finger along her bare calf causing a shiver to run up her spine. '..is delicate and soft.' Her cheeks reddened at his touch, she turned her eyes away from him and looked back at the screen so he couldn't see what kind of a reaction he had on her. She could feel his eyes on her, which caused her to go even more red.

* * *

><p>Around the sixth movie, which was around three in the morning, the entire team had fallen asleep. Except for Wally who would wake up every hour or so to eat snacks and put in a new movie. He groggily made his way to the kitchen since he already eaten all of the snacks. When he came back in he noticed he was the only one awake, he made note of Me'ghan and Connor snuggled up next to one another. He grinned, he had long given up on Me'ghan. He had to admit they did make an interesting couple. He looked over at Artemis and found her with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was slightly shivering. He frowned and grabbed his blanket from his pile of pillows and placed it over her. She continued to shiver for a moment but quickly warmed up. He smiled to himself tiredly and plopped back down in front of the TV. He glanced over at Robin and noticed that his sunglasses had fallen off, he already knew that Robin was Dick, but the others didn't. He crawled over and put them back on his best friend. Rob would thank him for it later. He looked around the room again to check on his team one last time. He cracked a smile. Kaldur had fallen asleep propped up on his elbow and had his arm protectively wrapped around Emily's waist. And Emily's wild blonde hair was cascading all around her. She was cuddled up against his chest. <em>Who knew Kaldur would find a hot babe before me...unless you count Artemis but we're kind of on and off, so yeah he'd beaten me to it. Damn. Out manned by the fish boy.<em>

_please review! thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank Riena Grayson for the reviews I really appreciate them :)

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except MY ideas and Emily Andrews

* * *

><p>Me'ghan had been totally unfazed by the early hours of the morning and was the first up and had already started cooking breakfast. She was trying to create a perfect sunny side up egg but with her cooking skills. it wasn't coming along well. Kaldur noticed the the burning smell first, it stung his sensitive nostrils and caused him sneeze. He stretched his neck to look into kitchen and found Me'ghan struggling with a smoking pan. He tried to carefully set Emily down on the couch beside him without waking her but Artemis had rested her head on Emily's thigh making the situation even more difficult. He stood up to give himself more room still holding up the sleeping girl with one arm, but forgot Robin was on the floor beneath him. He stepped on the young boy, misplaced his footing and started to fall. He dropped Emily and flashed out his arm and reached for a sturdy substance but found Connor's knee instead. Emily and Artemis flopped down on the open couch cushion, both eyes flashed open in shock of being woken up so suddenly.<p>

"What in the..." Emily said sleepily rubbing her face.

'The hell..." Artemis mumbled finishing Emily's sentence picking herself of the smaller blonde. Connor jolted up from the sudden pressure on his leg and instinctively pushed Kalrdur'ahm down, who fell bewildered on both Robin and Wally.

"Hey what the hell was that!" Wally shouted angrily from being woken up.

"Dude get off me!" Robin yelled pushing the Atlantian off of him.

"Oh sorry." Connor mumbled embarrassed by his aggressive actions. Me'ghan rushed into the living room to see what all the commotion was.

"Oh my goodness is everyone OK?" Kaldur bowed his head shamefully.

"I am most sorry I was only trying to join Me'ghan in the kitchen I did not realize this," He gestured to the jumbled mess of his teammates. "would happen." The group looked around at each other. Emily and Artemis wore sleepy, half awake expressions. Emily's hair was as wavy as it can get and sprawled crazily around her torso and Artemis had her long ponytail wrapped around neck like a scarf. Wally and Robin on the other hand were wide awake and had angry expressions. Connor seemed uncomfortable with the stares that he was getting from both Wally and Robin and kept fidgeting in his seat. _I wonder if this is just a normal day for them? _Emily thought lamely still trying to blink away her sleep.

"What's that smell?" Robin asked realizing the smoky smell for the first time. Me'ghan gasped and flew back to the kitchen in a hurry.

"My eggs!" She shouted in dismay. They all turned their attention to the green Martian in the kitchen to see black smoke streaming from the stove. As she vainly tried to put out the flames a high pitched siren blared threw the cave releasing a shower of water. Everyone's hands snapped to cover their ears from the obnoxious noise.

"Hey!"

"Why is the..."

"This is just great!"

"Ew my clothes are sticking to me!"

"(Humpff)"

Kaldur wasn't fazed by the sudden 'bath', but the Me'ghan and Emily had thrown up their arms deflecting the water away from themselves trying to keep dry. Wally had flashed out of the room the second the fire sprinklers went off, Robin was just lying there on the floor cackling with his tongue sticking out like it was just rain water, and Connor was grumbling on the couch. Artemis ran over to the burning eggs and threw a drenched towel over it causing the flames to sizzle and burn out. Over the alarms you couldn't hear much, but Emily could feel a vibration coming from the cushions. She flipped over the pillows and found the house phone._ Why would it be...what ever._ She cut herself off not really caring why the phone was wedged in between the cushions.

"Hello?" She yelled over the sirens putting her hand up to her opposite ear trying to listen for a response.

"Is everything alright, we got an alert saying the fire alarm had been set off." Batman's gruff voice questioned, only slightly concerned.

"Um yeah we're fine, just a breakfast gone wrong that's all!" She heard him huff in annoyance and heard a click, she rolled her eyes. _He hung up on me! _She tossed the phone back on the coffee table, _if every thing's already wet I doubt one more thing will really do much damage. _

"Are plugs supposed to spark like this?" Me'ghan called from the kitchen, as soon as she finished the electrical socket made a loud pop and gave a small spark, making Me'ghan shriek in shock and the entire cave blacked out.

"What a perfect way to wake up this morning." Wally added sarcastically in the dark. There was a groan from the basement and the shafts screeched and the back up lights came on. They were a low green light and you still couldn't really see anything in definition.

"So who wants to go out for breakfast?" Artemis suggested.

* * *

><p>They walked to the IHOP in Happy Harbor giving themselves a chance to dry off. It wasn't very busy being that it was a week day, of course Wally had ordered as many pancakes as could wolf down without Artemis gripping at him for being a pig and giving him disgusted looks. Me'ghan and Emily split the double decker waffle whopper, which was eight waffles plastered with whipped cream, caramelized fruit, nuts, honey and chocolate surrup. Robin had made the comment that their eyes were too big for their stomachs, but they ignored him and followed in Wally's steps and scarfed down the entire meal.<p>

They had wanted to return to the cave so they could get in some extra training but Black Canary had called them on their walk back to the cave, she had told them that the cave was currently being refurbished from today's earlier incident. She requested that they stayed with their families for spring break the following week while the cave is being redone. Me'ghan texted one of her Bumble Bees and found a place to say, and Connor did the same with one of his school friends. They had planned to meet back up on Wednesday the following week so they could restart training and see the new cave together. The two telepaths also decided to continue with Me'ghan's training the following week. They went to the zeta tube on Autumn Avenue and went to their own homes.

Kaldur asked Emily to come back with him to Atlantis since she would be returning to an empty house, and informed her that Black Canary had already brought Blue and Wolf to the space station with her.

"You know how to swim correct?" Emily scoffed at Kaldur's silly question.

"Of course I do! I'll have you know that I was the MVP swimmer on the Guppies... when I was six." She said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Kaldur chuckled,_ I_ wi_ll probably have to get her flippers just to keep up._

"Very impressive." Kaldur replied acknowledging her comment "...But you will still need scuba gear for assistance." They had walked down to the shoreline in Happy Harbor and were wading ankle deep walking towards the peer. The clerk in the Scuba Tank helped with the fitting, she ended with a simple black wet suit that was pressure resistant, a pair of flippers, and a pink face mask. Michael the manager of the scuba shop, gave her a quick course on scuba diving. Kaldur spent the day with Emily watching her learn to scuba dive, she was extremely clumsy with her flippers on and was constantly falling each time a wave would crash down on her legs. Kaldur would laugh, then Emily would glare and scrunch up her nose, try to get up and fall back down with the next wave.

The instructor said she had passed with flying colors and that it was normal to be uncoordinated when walking with flippers on land.

"I don't like him." Emily had said when she came back from changing into her normal clothing, she had tossed her wet hair into a lazy braid, and had thrown on her same navy blue t-shirt , grey athletic shorts, and light yellow flip flops that she had been wearing this morning. Kaldur carried her bag of scuba supplies, and she was trailing with the large oxygen tank on wheels.

"Why? He was a very nice man." She shot him a pleading look.

"He kept checkin' me out, it was creepy." Kaldur had not noticed this, though he would not admit it to himself, he was doing the same. The suit had accented her toned body in a very flattering way, no matter how much gear consumed her, she was still beautiful.

"I did not noticed." Kaldur said softly, she rolled her eyes.

"It was quite obvious." She hadn't caught on to him then. "So what now?"

"Well we could find the nearest zeta tube and teleport into the King's castle." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Are we allowed to?" The Atlantian nodded.

"Of course, the highness is already aware of your visit." The girl blushed slightly.

"Oh?"

"Well, he knows you will be coming tomorrow, we just simply be early." Emily smiled.

"OK." They walked to the alley on Springsday Road, and located an abandoned telephone booth.

"How original." She said sarcastically. Kaldur shrugged indiffrently.

'No one is the wiser though."

"Point." Kaldur took a second before entering the booth.

"The pressure under the ocean is very dense, it may cause a slight discomfort."

"So my ears will pop, big whoop." Emily said cockily with her hands on her hips. Kaldur grinned at her fearlessness.

_"_The castle is the only place in Atlantis not under water." She nodded in understandment, she wouldn't be able to leave the castle without scuba gear, or risk drowning and the bends. "And yes your ears will pop, and you may experience head aches, but there is medication. And if you become claustrophobic at all alert me." They stood there for a while in silence both thinking about the upcoming trip. They stayed like that until Kaldur broke the silence.

"Are you ready?" Emily looked up from the ground which she had unknowingly zoned out on.

"As I'll ever be." She gave him a reassuring smile and watched him disappear through the booth with her bag. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. She wasn't worried about herself but she excited and anxious. _Why does this seem like such a big deal? _She rolled her tank into the booth and braced herself for the trip. In a flash the world seemed to disappear, but then rushed back again in a slightly disorienting way.

**Emily Andrews B12**

She stumbled out of the zeta tubes, a little off balance from her first zeta transport. She felt a sharp pain in her ears and her hands shot up to her ears. She let out a low groan but maintained her balance. Kaldur rushed to her side putting and arm around her waist to help her stay up, he had worried expression on face. He rested his palm against her cheek and brought her eyes up to look at his.

"What is wrong?" He asked in dissmay, Emily shook her head and laughed. _Does she have the bends? _Kaldur wondered/

"I'm fine, my ears just popped."

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry its taken me so long to update school and sports has swamped me! Thanks for reading and please review! I promise to get back on track soon with the training! I just couldn't resist the fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Young Justice, except Emily Andrews :)

"I thought you were hurt." Kaldur said with a sigh of relief, loosening his grip on the young girl's waist, dropping his hand away from her face.

"Well it hurts like hell, but it's only a dull throb now, I'm sure it'll go away." The blonde said reassuringly, it was sweet that he was worried about her, but he was making a scene in front of strangers, making blood rise to her cheeks. He followed her gaze and noticed Aquaman and his queen standing behind him. He bowed his head and stepped away from Emily, embarrassed by his display of affection. Aquaman smiled at Kaldur's discomfort of PDA, and stepped over to awkward couple.

"Welcome Emily Andrews I am King Orin of Atlantis also known as Aquaman." He extended his hand, the girl smiled and took his hand in a firm shake. "I learned that a hand shake is a social obligation in America." Emily nodded her head.

"It is." She said strongly not intimidated at all by the older man's status.

"Well it is an Atlantian custom to greet people like so." He make a right hand into a fist and placed it over his heart. She hesitated unsure if to repeat the motion until Aqualad gently nudged her shoulder with his elbow causing her to do the same as Aquaman. The King chuckled heartily. 'What's so funny?' She telepathically asked Kaldur. ' I believe he finds us to be _adorable.' _She stifled a laugh. The queen waddledy over to the group and grasped Emily's hands inside her own. She grinned widely revealing her pearly whites.

"I am very happy to meet you! It pleases me that our Kaldur'ahm has found such a beautiful mate." The pregnant queen said excitedly. Emily's eyes widened and she retracted from the woman's grip. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Um..a.. I wouldn't say...um..." She sputtered, nervously tugging on a strand of hair.

"Oh there is no need to be embarrassed land walker, we all know what occurs between young people behind closed doors." She said in an all knowing voice giving Emily a wink. At her comment both Kaldur and Emily paled.

"Your highness it is not like that, it is very different for humans than it is for Atlantians. They do not make such bond in their teen age years." Kaldur explained abashed.

"I see." The Queen not taking Kaldur's words seriously, the queen placed her hands gently on her swollen belly and with a sigh, she left the group. King Orin gave a fleeting smile and followed his wife.

"I am most sorry, I know full well that we are not..." The blonde threw up a hand silencing Kaldur'ahm.

"It's OK, no need to explain." She gave him a small smile, and walked after the royalty lugging her oxygen tanks behind her.

* * *

><p>Later in the day they had gone out to tour the market area, which of course forced Emily to put on her scuba gear. The only part you could see of her was her face through the clear mask and her hair. She would never admit it but the pressure of her gear and the water slowing her down. She hated how her voice sounded under water too. It was muffled from her mask and was nasally from the purified air. Kaldur had told her that her voice was normal, but she figured he was just being nice.<p>

An elderly mermaid with long white hair, and a dull green tail had stopped them on the street and led them into a small shop with handcrafted jewelry. She told them it was created when lighting stuck the sand melting it into a beautiful glass, some were multicolored, some blue, some pink, some green, yellows, whites, and purples.

Kaldur watched the telekinetic stare at a blue necklace shaped like a circle with different shades of blue swirling inside. She twisted the chain back in forth and her eyes lit up every time the light would catch inside the glass and reflect streams of light in all directions. She giggled in delight and put the necklace back. The girl spotted another interesting shop so she hooked her arm into the crook of Kaldur's elbow and pulled him along. They continue like that for a few hours, Emily would see something she found interesting, Kaldur would wait for her eyes to light up, then smile, and end up being drug some where else.

* * *

><p>Time in Atlantis was different, they were so deep down that the way sunlight traveled in was slower. When it's ten P.M. in Happy Harbor it's only four in Atlantis where as if you went directly upwards to the break in the water, it's four hours behind not six. Needless to say today was longer than normal, and having to carry around oxygen tanks wasn't exactly making it better.<p>

"Can we take a break." Emily said with a huff sinking to ocean floor near the coral reef they had been exploring. Kaldur nodded he did not want her to over exert herself. They sat in silence staring at all the different kinds of sea life while Emily caught her breath. She would giggle each time a school of fish would find its way to her and feel the need to swim threw her hair and gently tug at it. Kaldur told her that fish were naturally very curious and her long hair was like an anemone to them. She giggled again.

"Cool, it's like Findin' Nemo." Kaldur laughed at her reference towards the fish movie that he watched with them the night before. Her attention turned towards a baby seahorse that was swimming along side a tree coral. "It's so small." she commented. Kaldur craned his neck to see what she was talking about. He grinned, _yes that is probably the runt of the group. _

"Would you like to touch it." The blonde lips twitched at the ends into a smile. She dipped her head in a yes, he made a low whistle type noise and the little seahorse squirmed his way over to Emily. She timidly reached out with a dainty finger unsure if her touch would crack the tiny horse like creature, up close it was only the size of tennis ball. It rushed forward in anticipation to make contact with her finger and blew bubbles at her. The action tickled her pink, for such a small creature it's so energetic. It swam threw her hair just like the fish had and continued to blow bubbles around her.

"How did you get it to do that?" Emily asked after the little horse had swam back to it's little cove in the reef.

"Atlantians can communicate with sea life." He exlained.

"What about the other fish." She pressed. Aqualad shrugged.

"Things in Atlantis are just attracted to you." He said nonchalantly, Emily raised a single golden eyebrow.

"Oh really." She said with a light smirk Kaldur looked away realizing what Emily thought he was implying.

"What I mean to say is that you have this way about you that draws living creature to you." Kaldur said holding his own against Emily's gaze. She opened her mouth to respond but promptly closed it, when a large shadow passed over them. She cautiously glanced up and found a large shark had began to swim over them like a buzzard over a dying animal. Her breath caught in her throat, and she immediately froze. She looked over at Kaldur who didn't seem even slightly disturbed.

"Kaldur." She hissed not taking her eyes off the large predator.

"Yes?"

"What do we do?" She was trying to keep herself calm, if push come to shove she could use her powers, but she wasn't sure how well they would work underwater. Kaldur lazily took a look at the shark and just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess just ignore it, he just looking for a meal." The blonde's green eyes widen.

"It keeps lookin' at me!" She whispered harshly, afraid that the shark would hear her. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Are you afraid of it?" Kaldur asked amused.

"No!" She exclaimed quickly, "...I just respect it enough to stay away." Kaldur stood up and reached out towards the shark.

"It is only a nurse shark, she won't harm you." It nuzzled against his palm and lethargically swam around in circles. Kaldur gestured for Emily to come near him, but she vigorously shook her head. "I promise nothing will happen." She looked uneasy but slowly pupped her flippers forward, she stopped short a few feet and refused to go any closer never taking her eyes of the shark. He chuckled and swam over to her. "Come on."

"No." She said in defiance, crossing her arms, and jutting her lower lip out slightly. _I am going to have to do this the hard way._ He rushed behind her and gave her bear hug making it so she could not fight back, she let out a squeak. He swam forward until they was less than two feet away, he could feel her squirming in his grip the closer they got to he beast.

"It is not going to harm you." He tried to reassure her, feeling her heart rate speed up.

"You don't know that!" She said frightened. He rolled his eyes, her arguing was frivolous. He took her hand in his and extended them towards the shark. She stopped squirming and watched in anticipation. The nurse shark turned to their direction and came up to their hands but stopped waiting for them to make the first move. Her fingers twitched the closer that Kaldur brought them to the shark. She held her breath and bit her lower lip, as her fingers brushed against the nose of the shark, Kaldur could feel her tense up. The shark gently pressed its mammoth head on her hand letting the small teen pet her. At first the strokes were timid and soft, but she quickly forgot about her previous fears and became more bold. Kaldur slowly let go of Emily and let her have a moment alone with her new friend. She vaguely noticed when Kaldur's touch left her, but she was too focused on the beast to give it much thought. Her smile widened with each stroke and she grew more confident.

The shark could feel her queasiness, and made small movements around her not wanted to distress the strange being. The Atlantian had told her that she was a surface dweller and that she was quit timid near large ocean creatures and felt that she would be eaten by the shark. The nurse shark found this comical because she would have never thought to attack the unfamiliar land walker. She gradually became bored with the simple exchange and decided to find food else where. She remembered to make small movements and crept away farther into the coral reef.

"Wow." Emily breathed settling back onto the sandy floor. Kaldur came up behind her and knelt next to her.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." The girl gave a small laugh and watched the shark swim away. He watched her green eyes shimmer in the late afternoon light, her freckled cheeks slightly pink from exhaustion. He became mesmerized by the way her pale hair darkened when damp, and how it swirled gracefully around her head in the ocean current. He didn't realize what he was doing until it was over. He siezed her face mask causing thousands of tiny bubbles to flow around her and quickly pressed his lips against hers. She let out a yelp in surprise sending more bubbles everywhere. But as quickly as he did it he broke the kiss and placed her mask back on. She gave a small whimper in protest, and her nose scrunched up with her arms crossed.

"You need to breathe." He stated chuckling slightly embarrassed for being so forward. She scoffed at his comment.

"Who needs air." She smiled, and brought a delicate finger to her lips which were still tingling from Kaldur's touch.

"You do." He reminded her, she rolled her eyes.

"No one ever breathes while makin' out." She informed him, he rose an eyebrow.

"One kiss is inviting you to make out?" He said with mock confusion. She playfully shoved his chest, and landed on back his dramatically as if she exerted enough force to make him fall.

"Duh. It's a 'social obligation' for surface dwellers." She said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, straitening her back and crossing her legs. He grinned and pulled the girl on top of his chest and wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her closer to him. She let out a giggle in surprise and straddled his waist resting her chin on his upper torso. He caught her eyes and they stared intently at one another. He had never really looked into her eyes before he had been too afraid of being caught, but now that he had a good look he realized her eyes had small gold flecks in them, they weren't just green. She had long dark eyelashes, odd for someone with light hair, but non the less beautiful. He knew now why her eyes always seemed large, it was because they were more round than almond shaped, like most people. His trance was broken when she blinked a few times, purposely trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He said quietly, worried that if he spoke to loudly that the girl laying on top of him would shatter and disappear forever.

"The seahorse is watching us." She whispered back. They simultaneously looked over at the small seahorse that had indeed come out of his cubby in the reef, and was floating there staring in their direction. They looked back each other and broke into smiles.

"I told you Atlantians are attracted to you."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

"So how was your swim Kaldur'ahm?" The Atlantian king asked when Kaldur pulled Emily back to the castle. After the servants had helped Emily out of her scuba gear Kaldur left her to her private room. Kaldur nodded and gave his king a smile.

" Yes, thank you." He began to walk away when The King called him back.

"Kaldur it may not be in my place to say, but you and Emily seem very close." Kaldur nodded again.

"Yes my King, she is very...unique." The King smiled.

"She is. But I was wondering, what of you feelings of Tula? Surely you did not just simply forget of your dear friend?" The older man said knowingly. Kaldur'ahm sighed.

"It is hard when I see her, true. But it is different with Emily. When I am with Tula it was comfortable and familiar, but Emily is exciting and..."

"New?" The King offered. Aqualad shook his head.

"No, I am not with her because she is the new girl. She is simply not, not a simple girl. One second she will be enthrawled by the thought that sharks are kind for example but at the same time she will be terrified of them. But yet she still finds the will to want to be near it. And Tula was always careful and she knew exactly what she could and could not do, but Emily does not see a limit, she always wants to do more, to learn more." Kaldur stopped and smiled to himself, remembering Emily with the shark. The King chuckled.

"Is that all Kaldur'ahm?" He laughed good naturedly. Kaldur shook his head.

"No my King, she is also beautiful. Not that Tula wasn't, but she has a different beauty, one that shines from inside and reflects on the outside and in everything she does." The Kings grinned knowingly.

"She is your sun." He said simply. Kaldur thought for a moment.

"Maybe."

"Well you should let your sun know that dinner will be ready soon." He said and then swam off towards the dinning room.


	12. Chapter 12

Me'ghan never really had a problem with her abilities. After a couple sessions Emily found that she was just going through the motions and forgetting to link the mental qualities with the physical. It takes a strong connection to both to be able to fully recognize a telepathic ability.

W

H

O

K

N

E

W

In July of 2012 Kaldur and Emily started dating.

Y

O

U

N

G

L

O

V

E

Two years later, Kaldur and Emily decided to make the Atlantian betrothal bond. They planned to wed when Emily graduated from college in two years.

G

E

T

T

I

N

G

H

E

R

D

E

G

R

R

E

E

I

N

N

U

R

S

I

N

G

Four months **later** Tula died.

**Kaldur** dropped into a depression.

**And** recent news made things worse.

Kaldur's father is **Black Manta.**

He and Emily's **relationship** began to falter.

Aqualad's depression **grew** into fits of anger.

He **with** drew from people...even his betrothed.

He **promise**d he would never leave her.

He lied.

Emily sprinted down a street in Corpus Christi, where her college of Texas A & M was located, towards the zeta tube. Her curly locks whipped around her head and chest heaved with every breath. She had ran the three miles it took to reach the tubes. Even being on a collegit track team, she felt that she wan't running fast enough. She almost slipped when she stopped. She jumped in the abandoned telephone booth and willed the zeta beam to travel faster.

She didn't even stop to marvel in the beauty of the Justice League space station, she just kept running through the corridors. Captain Marvel attempted to stop her but she used her new abilities of invisibility and force field, that her advanced mental capabilities had allowed to learn. She threw up her shield, became invisible and continued her pace until she came into the meeting room of the Justice League. She burst into the room visible and found that Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canaray, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, and Hawkman and woman were present. They looked up startled.

"Emily why are you here?" Red Tornado questioned mechanically. She just stood there and caught her breath while the League peppered her with questions and demands.

"Miss Snow were are speaking to you." Batman said. She took a steadying breath and blinked away tears.

"Is-is it true?" She whispered. "Did he really leave?" She said louder. Black Canary's face softened and Aquaman's face fell.

"Yes Emily he has gone to be with his father. He is a traitor now."

And that's what broke her. She choked on a sob and slumped to the floor.

"No he couldn't he promised!" She screamed with a scrathy voice, mostly to herself. Superman flew over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it will be ok." Emily looked up with a burning gaze.

'Don't you dare lie to me! I can read all of your minds! Don't you dare lie to me! You already have him on your hit list! Can't have another mole can we!" She shrieked. "How could you? This is Kaldur we're talking about!" None of the members made a move to comfort her. Superman trudged back to his seat and Emily ran for the zeta tube.

She fumbled into the cave and found the team grieving in the living room. M'gann took one look at Emily's red, tear stained cheeks and rushed over to the younger girl. She pulled Emily into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh." She cooed. She rubbed her back and held onto her teammate while she cried. "It'll be alright. We'll pull through." M'gann ensured.

"We we're gettin' married! He said that-th-that he loved me!" Emily choked out. Artemis and Wally looked at each other and Wally squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"It's okay Emily. Shhhh. It's okay." M'gann said in a soothing voice. "We'll get through this." Emily sighed and got up for a walk. Fresh air she had said. She walked through the corridors aimlessly. She jumped when the new recruits popped up at of nowhere. They hadn't been told yet and they had no reason to be gloomy so their sudden outburst of laughs threw Emily off. She panicked and stumbled into the nearest room. She closed the door behind her, and slid to the floor and leaned against the door. She opened her eyes and realized what room she was in. She had found her way into the indoor pool. Almost fifty feet deep and full of memories. Like this being the place that Kaldur brought her for their third date. Or the midnight swims that they had gone on. Emily sighed and walked over to the water's edge. She played with the necklace that she ahd gotten on her first trip to Atlantis and smiled smally. Then she reached for the silver band that signified her and Kaldur's engagment. She slipped it off her finger and looked at it. She traced her finger softly over the rippled designs. She took in a deep breath and dropped it into the pool. It landed with a plop and she watched saddly as it wandered down to the bottom. More tears trailed down her cheeks and she pattered back to her room.

_"Haven't even said our vows yet and the worse is already setting in." She thought sarcastically._

**I know it's been ages since I updated but please review! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

One year later.

"Okay team we have an covert mission. I'm sending you into an art galla that Lex Luthor is hosting and our intel tells us that he is using the art pieces to smuggle alien tech. We are there to observe and report only." Robin, now Nightwing said. Artemis and Wally had told everyone that they were quiting at the end of the month and this was one of their last missions.

"Artemis and KF you will be undercover as a couple, of course. Upper class rich kids, snobby, the works." They nodded.

"Miss Martian you and Superboy will be brother and sister. Ella and Brennen Storm from Manhattan." Nightwing told them.

"And Emily you will be the single Miss Charlette Monroe. And I will the ever handsome and dapper Dick Grayson." Wally and Emily rolled their eyes. Nightwing had told them his secret identity months ago and he used every oppurtunity to finnally be able to use his status to help the League.

The gala was a high affair in Gotham and every year it brought in millions of dollars. This year was no different, nobles of the city and the upper class are attending but this year the place was teeming with villians.

_"Keep a look out for Luthor's thugs, he could have hired any one for this." Nightwing reminded._

_"And if you see any one of Queen Bee's men alert me ASAP so I can break the mental link." M'gann said. _Emily waited for M'gann and Connor to arrive before entering herself. She fiddled with her curly blonde hair. She had decided to cut her curls into an elegant bob. Her hair had been too long and unruly. Now it hovered just over her shoulders and shaped her face. She wore a rosy pink backless dress than fell all the way to the floor hugging her curves.

The door man greeted her with a smile and opened up the door for her. The inside was plastered with art and people. There was hardly room for her to walk through. She slipped in between people and weaved her way through the crowds to her positioned point. She placed herself in the northeast corner of the building. She pretened to be intently examining a painting of an under water city. It obviosuly wasn't Atlantis, the spiral roofs were incorrect and the style of building was wrong as well. It lacked the culture and over all feel that Atlantis gave off. But other than that it was well painted.

"The arches of the building are not high enough for Atlantis." A stranger behind her commented.

"Yeah and the roofs aren't spiraled." She replied. Then she recognized the vioce and froze. She kept her composure and refused to turn around. She felt the brainwaves of the person behind her and she sighed sadly.

"You know it is considered rude to read people's mind with out their permission." The man joked. Emily snorted.

"Yeah? Well it's also considered rude to walk out on your betrothed and become a traitor to their team." She retorted icily. Kaldur laughed sadly.

"Yes, that is very very rude." He said quietly. His vioce wavered and Emily began to say something. "Now who would be so barbaric as too leave a _beautiful_ young woman such as yourself standing at the alter?" He covered. They were undercover after all.

"We didn't make that far, he just left one day with out word." She replied pretending to be casually scanning over the art work in front of her. Kaldur came up beside her and did the same.

"I am most sorry." He whispered honesetly. "The man I presume is still very much in love with you though." He added sincerly. Kaldur looked over at her stoic face waiting for her reaction. She kept her face plain and stared at the art.

"Maybe." She said. "I was in love with him you know." This brought a small smile on Kaldur's face. "But the key word is 'was' as in not any more." She said bitingly. Kaldur's smile fell, he looked away, and regained his straight face. They remained silent and continued to walking and looking at art. They past a couple statues and mosiacs and nothing was really worth much. That's why there were servers bringing drinks to all the observers.

"I like your hair. You look very nice with short hair." Kaldur observed. Emily moved her gaze to Kaldur and gave him a once over.

"Thank ya it was getting too long." She looked away and blushed slightly and grinned. "And short hair works on you as well. The past year has seemed to do you good." She remarked.

"Not as good as it would have been if I was with you." He tried. Emily snorted and her stoic face returned.

"And who's fault was that?" She said snarkily. She elbowed her way through the crowd and headed for the meeting point.

"Emily wait I-" Emily spun around and placed an invisible force field between her and Kaldur. Her face was flushed and tears threatened to run down her cheeks.

"No Kaldur I'm done waiting for you." She said strongly. She rushed for the crowd and became invisible to hide from Aqualad.

_"Pull out there isn't any danger here. We were given incorrect information._ _Luthor's__ clean, for now." Nightwing thought to the team._ Emily wiped her cheeks and tried to keep her composure. She burst into the alley way and became visible again. She ran to the bioship and hid in the back. _I thought I was over this, but seeing him again...it feels like he just left. Every where I go I see something that reminds me of him. And it just keeps getting worse and worse. I hate this. _

**Kinda a fluff chapter but I felt it was nessary :). Please review and thanks for reading! Any one have ideas if I should let her know kaldur is undercover or keep it a secret? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

"My son where were you tonight?" Black Manta questioned. Kaldur sighed.

"I was trying to get information out of my former teammates." Kaldur'ahm lied smoothly. He hadn't gone to recieve any information. He had selfishly given Nightwing incorrect intell on th gala so he could see Emily, even at the risk of his mission.

"And did you?" His father pressed. Kaldur shook his head.

"No father I was unsuccessful they did not believe my story of remorse." Black Manta nodded.

"I see, well it was a good idea in theory. I am proud that you are trying to take initiative." Black Manta smiled and slapped Kaldur'ahm on the shoulder warmly. "Now head to your quarters to rest. I will send for you if anything comes up." Kaldur bid his father good night and instead of heading to his room, he made his way for land. Nightwing had flagged him down before he left the gala. They were having a meeting tonight in a small town in Ohio. Nightwing had hacked into the zeta beam security and cleared Aqualad's travel and made sure that no one would be able to notice.

Kaldur walked to the small housing apartments that the meeting was held in. Nightwing, Wally, and Artemis were already there when he arrived. Artemis and KF were snuggled up on the couch and Nightwing was munching on a bag of chips.

"Kaldur!" Artemis shouted and she sprang off the couch to embrace her old teammate.

"It is good to see you Artemis." Arty smiled and sat back down.

"Hey Kaldur." Wally called from his seat. Aqualad nodded a hello.

"Hello Wally, Nightwing."

"Hey." Nightwing said as he sat down in an empty armchair. Kaldur followed suit and sat down in an open chair. Artemis filled Kaldur in on how everyone was doing.

"There are some new recruits, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, and Batgirl. M'gann and Connor aren't doing so well. They're always fighting now." She sighed and continued to tell him that she and Wally were about to continue with their plan to quit and go to college as the group had planned. After Artemis finished Nightwing started the meeting.

"So I guess by now you all should understand why I called us together." He started. They all nodded, becoming serious. "Right. So Kaldur you know that the information you gave us was wrong, well half wrong anyway. Luthor did host, but nothing was being smuggled." Kaldur nodded solemnly.

"Yes. I am most sorry." Aqualad said.

"Your info never has been wrong before. What happened?" Artemis questioned. Kaldur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It is my fault." He paused and thought out his words carefully. "I purposefully fed you incorrect information. I used the gala as a excuse to...speak with Emily." He finished guiltily. Nightwing sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Dude." Wally groaned. Kaldur put his face in his hands.

"I am so sorry. It was consuming with remorse that I had just left her with out a word." He confessed. Artemis' glare softened and she leaned into Wally for comfort.

"What you did was wreckless, selfish, and completely out of character Kaldur." Dick said dissapointedly. Kaldur sighed.

"I know."

"You knew when we came up with our plan that you would have to sarcafice your relationship with her." He added.

"I know. But it is harder than I had expected." Nightwing let a a sad sigh again.

"Look, I know this is difficult for you, and I know that none of this easy. But it's our responsibility to get it done."

"Yes you are correct. Again I am sorry for endangering our mission. It will not happen again." When no one said anything more Artemis jumped in.

"You know she still thinks about you." She said. "The other night I passed by your old room and I smelled that old sea salt incence that you used to burn and noticed the lights were on. And when I walked in she was asleep in your bed with that picture that M'gann took of you guys when y'all got engaged." Kaldur looked up at his former teammate and smiled.

"Thank you Artemis. You do not know how much that means to me." Artemis shrugged.

"If I couldn't see Wally I would expect details from you guys, and I will when I go undercover by the way." She pointedly at Nightwing. They didn't stay much longer all of them were expected to be some where.

_She lied when she told me she didn't still love me. I am both happy and sad that she is unable to move on. I wish that I could tell her what was going on, but I would never pull her into this. That is the least I can do for after I have done so much damage._

**Thanks for reading comments? Concerns? I'll take any thought that pops in to your mind about the story! Please review! Oh and should Kaldur tell her?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy! **

It probably wasn't very helpful for my 'mental' recovery, but when we got back from the mission I ran to Kaldur's old room. Some of the new recruits had tried to take down all of his things so some one else could move in but i refused. I camped out in his room for a good week until they finally caved and let me keep my little piece of sanctuary. I attempted to keep the tears from trailing down my cheeks but to no avail.I sprinted through the corridors and shoved my way past Blue Beetle and Beast Boy. They're thoughts were confused and were silently questioning me. I ignored them and charged to my exfiance's room.

I locked the door securely behind me and tossed my heels across the floor. By now the tears were pouring down my cheeks and i couldn't do anything to stop them. Frustraded that i couldn't control my emotions I did the only that calms me when Kaldur makes me upset. I shuffled through his wooden night stand and pulled out an old vile of sea salt inscent. The smell always reminds of Kaldur and I's first trip to Atlantis. It reminds me of a better time, when everything was still normal.

I deep a breath and and relaxed onto the cerulean covered bed. I flicked my wrist at the light and switched the setting to dim. I stared up at the light and made the elaborate steel cover that surrounded the light turned. and when i closed my eyes the shadows on my eyelids danced just like light refracting off the water's surface.

_Why did he come up to me? Why couldn't he just stay away. Like he always has. I don't get it, he just abandons me and then he randomly shows up only to tell me that he still loves me? _I groaned and curled up into his pillows. When he first left and i would stay in his room everything smelled of Kaldur. But now when I tried to find any traces of him, they weren't there. His smell has long faded.

I fell alseep thinking about Atlantis and that little sea horse that had somehow always found me when I vacationed down there. I dreamed this had followed it through underwater caverns and we explored the coral reefs together. The beautiful colors mesmerized just as they had when i first saw them. Groggily i realized I had woken up. The zeta tube annouced that Artemis, Wally, and Nightwing just arrived. I glanced at the antigue clock hanging on the wall. _It's almost five in the morning, the mission ended hours ago where could they have been?_

I crossed the room and cracked open the door. I sensed they were still in the training room so I crept closer. When i peered cautiously around the corner they were huddled closes to one another and muttering quietly. _Wally never whispers. _I thought suspiciously. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but i used my abilities to listen closer. My telepathic instincts were giving me a wierd vibe.

_"He's saying that we should tell her." _Dick whispered. Wally ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

_"You know why we can't do that Dick! She won't be able to handle this!" _Wally hissed. Artemis scowled at her boyfriend.

_"What if that was me Wall Man? Would tell Nightwing the same thing?"_ Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest. _What are they talking about? Better question. Who are they talking about?_

Wally through up his hands. _"This is different!" _

"No it isn't Wally! Emily needs to know that Kaldur is undercover!" Artemis whispered loud enough for me to hear without my telepathy. I jumped at my teammates shrill outburst, and mentally slapped myself. Robin had seen.

"I think she already does." He alerted the others. The couple turned wide eyed at me and Wally glared daggers at Artemis. He said something along the lines of 'smooth move'. My cheeks burned red. I had been caught red handed ease dropping on their private conversation. Nightwing sighed and muttered something to the others. I didn't catch what he had said i was to busy trying to come up with a damn good apology when what Artemis said sunk in. _Kaldur is...undercover? _I replayed that saying in my head again an my chest tied itself in a tight knot. Dick recognized the look of panic on my face and took a step towards me.

"Emily wait... let us explain..." I took a step back when he stepped forward.

"Yes, explain." I barely choked out.

Nightwing explained how he, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Kaldur had devised a plain to infuse Kaldur into The Light as a double agent. At firs the plan was for Robin to became the spy, but after Tula's death and the revelation of Kaldur's real father, it seemed smarter to send Kaldur'ahm in instead. And in order for everything to fall in place he had to leave without a word. Then they started going more in depth with the missions they had done but I had stopped listening.

Kaldur hadn't abandonded me. He sacrificed his entire life so that we could continue on with normality. He left me, to protect me. It all blindsided me and it suddenly became hard to breathe. My knees grew weak and gave out. I slumped to the floor. I didn't care this time that people were watching, I brought my hands to face and cried. I vaguely felt Dick place a hand on my shoulder. I cried with relief that Kaldur wans't the traitor that everyone claimed he is, he was the complete opposite. But I also cried out of guilt and shame, I had believed what I was told and thought that my fiance was a disloyal traitor.

I hated myself.

And I loved Kaldur'ahm.

**I know it's been forever but please review! I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave any comments and concerns!**


	16. Chapter 16

They took me to see him the next night. They said they didn't tell him what the meeting was about, but they knew he would come. I stayed in the back of the group and tried to keep fresh tears from pouring down. My green eyes were already red and puffy from earlier. I nerviously pulled at my navy jacket sleeves, fiddling with the frayed ends. Nightwing told me to wait by the door while he explained. So the three of them walked through the warehouse and disapeared being a few large crates.

I took a deep breathe to steady myself. I heard distant muttering and my heart beat picked up when I felt Kaldur's telepathic presence. Their footsteps drew closer and my eyes immediately locked with Kaldur's cool grey ones when they rounded the corner. Wally, Artemis, and NIghtwing slowly trailed behind Kaldur giving us room. Kaldur attempted to say something but quickly shut his mouth. He glanced at me cautiously.

"Emily I...I am most sorry for...everything." He started. I shook my head a took a few steps closer.

"Don't be." I whispered, I couldn't trust it to be any louder. His lips twitched up at the corners. Kaldur took a slow step forward, testing my reaction. When I didn't object he continued to carefully come closer. But suddenly his slowness made me impatient, I was through waiting for him. I launched forward and barreled into my old love, wrapping my arms tightly around his kneck. His eyes widened with my forwardness but he quickly secured his arms around my petite waist.

I smiled when his all too familiar sea salt sent washed over me. It was the same as I remembered, but it was different. It was almost too sharp now from constantly being in the ocean, like when he would return from a long trip to Atlantis. It was too much for me and legs wouldn't do their job correctly. Kaldur felt me wobble and gently lowered us down into a kneeling position. I hated to show weakness infront of anyone and since we had an audience I burried my face into the crook of his kneck hiding my tears from the onlookers. Kaldur let me cry in his arms until my sobs turned into hiccups.

I pulled back slightly to look him full in the face. He had grown up. His face had been hardened with hardships I would probably never know. He was taller now too, and he had taken on a more muscular form. But his eyes were the same warm grey as they had always been. Kaldur used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from my cheek and gave a small smile.

"I really do prefer your short hair." He commented, still rememorizing my face, just like I was doing to him. I grinned,

"Well great minds think alike." I teased refering to his cut back hair. I hiccuped again which caused a chuckled somewhere in the back ground, probably Wally, but I didn't mind. I had Kaldur back, so screw Wally's imaturity. Kaldur gently grabbed my chin and titled my head back. He bore a smile and softly kissed my lips. It was shorter than I would have liked for a reunion but it was sweet and left butterflies in my stomach when he pulled back. I bit my lower lip in attempt to make the tingling sensation go away, but it did nothing. So instead I settled for talking.

"So when do I get the whole story?" I demanded. Kaldur chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Soon I promise."

When we got back to the cave I made a beeline for the indoor pool. I used telekinetics to push all of the water to one side of the pool and pulled out the silver band that Kaldur propsed to me with. We won't be picking up exactly where we left off but we weren't starting over.

We had been through to much to forgot and move on.

**Hope you liked it! PLease leave any comments or concerns :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Ever since Wally, Artemis, and Nightwing told me about Kaldur our relationships have been strained. Not so much with the happy couple, more with the fearless leader. I've been having more and more trouble trusting him. Which really affects our training and missions. I keep second guessing his orders and questioning if he's making the right choice. They've started noticing too. I've tried to distance myself as much as i can from them, whenever i see one of them it's a constant reminder that they knew I was suffering when Kaldur left, yet they still did nothing. It tears me apart that I feel like I can't trust my teammates, but on the other hand they didn't trust me enough to tell me about my fiance. I'm angry at them for lying to me all this time, but I'm furious with myself for not being able to see their point of view.

But I can't just be mad at them. Kaldur'ahm abandoned me. It might actually be easier to believe that he left me because he didn't care about me anymore and because he became a phsycopathic mad man. But instead he left because he wanted to protect me from The Light, and shelter me from knowing the truth about his double agent life. But we were engaged. We were partners. Even if he only did it to keep me safe, sheltering me isn't the way to go. I don't need protection, I need him to have my back, not blindside me.

I'd be stupid to think that things will be the same as they were before. The honeymoon faze is over and we've skipped the 'for better' and jumped to the 'for worse.' Now it's like losing him all over again, but it's different this time. Now I know the danger he's put himself in. And there isn't a simgle person I can vent to. I might have talked to Artemis but a couple weeks ago Kaldur 'murdered' her. And being on the inside of these operations is a lot worse than not knowing. I had to watch while everyone mourned the loss of our teammate and watched in silence as it tore my friends apart. But the worst thing that happened is not being able to console any of them because there isn't anything i can say to help them. But that only made things even more frustrating because I know this is exactly how DIck, Wally, and Artemis felt when Kaldur left.

I sighed and fiddled with my ring. Yes I put it back on, but i still haven't make up my mind on whether or not our engagement is still on. But i can only where the band in private, I still have to keep up the preface that I hate Kaldur...which won't actually be that difficult to fane.

I tossed my Anatomy book onto the floor, I was doing an essay on how the muscular system is affected my the endocrine and I wasn't getting anywhere with all this on my mind. I looked around my room for something to distract me, and found nothing of any substantial interest. So I hopped off the bed and made my way to the living room. I heard the computer announce Blue and that wierd future boy about a half hour ago and they usually tend to be good at keeping the subject light.

They weren't in the living room playing video games like they normally do, but I heard noises from the training area so I made my way over there. At first I thought that the boys were sparing one another but the closer I got i noticed more than two brainwaves. I found Nightwing, which wasn't anything abnormal, but what through me off were the extra four unknown persons, and one very familiar one. I reached out to the the others and sensed panic and confusion. My heart race picked up and i flew towards the closest people.

I burst around the corner and found an unconscience Beast Boy tied up and thrown on the floor. But before I could react and put up a shield or turn invisible a massive hand slammed me towards the training room floor. The impact knocked the winded out of me and hitting the floor was incredibly disorienting. I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows attemping to get up into a fighting stance. I tried to blink away the black spots that were blurrying my vision and caught a sight I didn't expect to see.

"Kaldur?" I asked groggily before blacking out on the cold floor.

**hope you enjoyed! please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

I think it was better when I was unconscience and didn't have a splitting head ache. It wasn't how they describe it at all. Oh you go unconscience and you slowly come back aorund. No. The lights, the sounds, the everything all comes back at ones and hits you all at once and explodes inside your head. I forced my eyes to open so I could take in the scene. The brightness wasn't helping the pounding in my head, and being slung over some boulder shouldered thug was making all of the blood rush to my head, causing my face to become hot and itchy.

I bit back a groan when the thug swung me around lilke a rag doll still assuming I was knocked out. I couldn't have been out for more than a couple minutes because I could still hear some fighting in the back ground.

"So what do ya want me to do with this one?" The thugs booming voice rocketed through the room.

"She's almost as pretty as Tuffins here! We should keep her!" I recognized the voice as Icicle Jr. and cringed Me'ghan told me stories about him and none of them were particularly good in the slightest. I was tired of being strung over this kid's shoulder so I attempted to lay out the guy holding me with a psychic blast but when nothing happened I realized the inhibiter collar around my neck. So instead I settled for landing a solid jab with my elbow to the back of the thug's head. But instead of dropping me or at least flinching the man chuckled and said,

"Hey Kaldur I think the girlys awake." He shouted and tossed me roughly to ground. I barely had time to react into a neat roll before I crashed head first into the floor. I swiftly dashed out of reach and flitted to the other side towards an unconscience Beast Boy. Suddenly a pulse of electricity emmited out of the collar and shot through my entire body. I let out a shriek and crumpled to the floor beside BB. I could tell that the flow of electricity ad stop but and occasional after shock would make me convulse.

I tried to crawl away from the approaching blonde thug but gasped from pain and fell back onto the ground. He stopped a few steps aways and crouched down close to my legs.

"Should I tie 'er up? She's a fast little thing aint she?" The boy questioned in a thick Southern accent. I narrowed my eyes and continued my stuggle to inch away.

"No. She is incapacitated enough. We are leaving, grab the captives." Kaldur replied smoothly. I glanced over my shoulders and watched Kaldur give a last punch to Nightwing in the gut and retreat.

"What about blondie over here?" The man asked again.

"She is not needed, she does not fit the qualifications we need." Kaldur informed the man. _Qualifications? Why do captives need to be qualified to be taken? _

"Is that so?" Junior questioned. "Or maybe it's the fact that Black Manta's son still hada soft spot for his old girlfriend!" He accused. When Kaldur scowled unnapprovingly at his subordinate Icicle Junior smirked. "Didn't think I knew did you? Well let me tell you..."

"Insubordination will not be tolerated, if you do not trust me take it up with my father." Kaldur said cooly and continued on to his ship. I heard Artemis' familair voice say something to back up Kaldur and she too made her way out of the cave. The thug huffed and strode past me and harshly picked up Beast Boy. I made an attempt to reach out to BB just as Kaldur turned in my direction and pressed a remote that activated the collar around my neck. The intensity was less than before but still enough to bring me back onto my stomach. He did it to prevent any further suspicions from his new coworkers and he shot me a look of regret before replacing it with a cold stare.

I tried once more to get back up but ended up almost blacking out again.

"Just stay down." Dick called out from across the room. "I'll help you up." He said. Nightwing staggered into a standing position and quickly made his way over and took a few moments to strip me of the collar, then did the same to himself. He pulled me into a standing position and helped me regain my balance. after walking over to Superboy I was able to shake off the quessiness in my body and was able to walk by myself. Dick took the collar off the still unconscience Connor and slung the man over his shoulders.

"I don't trust that bomb, we should evacuate." Dick instructed. I nodded in agreement I wasn't completely sure who was in charge of the kill switch either. I followed Nightwing into some corridors I had never seen before and learned that they were short cuts into the garage where we met up with sphere. She quickly transformed into her mode of transportation and immediately we made our way out of the cave and away from it. Even with Dick's quick thinking we didn't get out of the blast zone in time.

The explosion hurdled us offshore and the only thing I can remember is trying to surround everyone in a force field before we crashed into the water and I slipped into uncosciencness.

**Please leave any comments or concerns i always read them and i try to make adjustments accordingly :) thanks for reading guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

Mal had woken me up after we had gotten to shore and once the intitial shock of the cave being destroyed we retreated to the Hall of Justice. The Hall was still open to tourists but the curator quickly shoed everyone out the second we appeared through the zeta tubes. Nightwing silently rustled through the cabinets and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and sweat shirt and tossed them towards me. Then he pulled out a couple more pairs and gave them to Connor and Mal.

I changed out of my damp clothes in the old women's locker room and searched around until I found a pair of forgotten boots to wear. I made my way back to the common room and burried myself in a blanket on the couch. These past few weeks were begining to take a tole both physically and mentally, and with all this drama everyone's eratic thoughts were giving me a head ache. Soon Mal left to go home and Connor went and found a room to sleep in, I could finally relax. With only Dick's organized and subtle thoughts I was able to fall asleep.

That was until Wally showed up. The sudden rush of angry, frustrated, betrayed, loving, suspicious, and muddled thoughts that Kid Flash brought with him jolted me awake. Not only that but he started screaming and throwing around Dick. At first I completely understood where he was coming from. The one he loved was in very real danger, much like Kaldur was. And there wasn't much Wally and I could do, being the ones left behind, but hope and pray that our loved ones were safe. Wally needed to vent and get all of this pent up anger out of his then he started slandering Kaldur and I couldn't stand back any longer.

"How can you say that Wally!" I yelled jumping up from my place on the couch. "It's Kaldur we're talking about!" Wally was by my side in a flash, quickly forgetting Nightwing.

"How can I not! We don't see Kaldur for weeks sometimes months how can you not be just the slightest suspicious that he isn't playing us?" Wally said menacingly.

"Because I trust him! He's my fiance...I think...and that means I trust him! And he's your teammate, so you should trust him too!" I yelled back with just as much fire as Wally had. Wally's face contorted into a sneer.

"Are you sure you aren't just blinded by love!" He screamed back. I crossed my arms over my chest defensivly.

"Are you sure you aren't!" I shouted back. Wally's face turned redder than his hair and he jerked towards me sharply and for a second I thought he was going to swing at me, but then in a blink, he was gone. I bit my lip to keep back tears. I had enough to think about without Wally adding doubt to my mind. I slumped onto the couch and covered my face with my hands. I heard Dick sigh frustratedly and he sat down on the couch beside me. He didn't bother to speak outloud, I could already hear his thoughts. _"Don't mind Wally, he's just...on edge. Artemis is his life. He told me once that she was his better half, or something like that. Point is he isn't thinking clearly, but you already knew that." _I gave him a small smile and moved for the zeta tubes.

I haven't been to Texas in a while.


End file.
